Turning into NaruChan
by HarunoRin
Summary: Mai is a little disturbed when realises something... Has she maybe been spending too much time around him? Now a two-shot due to reviewers! :P Naru's announcement is interrupted and he realises something important! NaruXMai
1. Turning into NaruChan

**Just a one-shot I did a while back... kind of cute but not fluff. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Naru lifts his head and catches me staring. 'Oh crap!' I quickly turn and pretend that I'm immensely fascinated by a book called... _Sexy ghost stories_... "Yargh!" I thrust it back onto the book shelf and turn to where Lin is choosing his third book from the store.

I was kind of proud to be honest; it had been me who found this specialist shop in the next town, even if it had been because I'd missed my train stop this one time and wandered around for about two hours wondering why the place looked unfamiliar... Naru doesn't need to know that.

Naru walks over to me and reaches out, making me freeze. 'What is he _doing_?' but then he picks out a book from right next to me and walks away without even glancing in my direction... Well what do I expect? I should know him well enough by now... The man's a complete iceberg.

So I find a couple of interesting looking books and hand them to Lin to pay for, the shopkeeper gave me a weird look as I smile at him. Maybe he thinks I'm some kind of freak... What the hell? He's the one who sells books on stuff like... _Spells to protect a loved one from evil spirits... _Yeah, sure, while I'm at it why don't I do something more generically useful like _exorcise _the damned thing?

Crap, now I'm even _thinking _the same way as Naru would; I've been spending way too much time with him... well what am I meant to do? I see him every day at work, even if he doesn't talk that much in work hours.

So why am I thinking like him?

As we leave the shop with about two bags full of new books on our favourite topic, I catch Naru smiling at me and I smile back with more enthusiasm. "Good job finding that shop Mai." He says simply. That's as much as I get from him for now; he's not exactly forthcoming in public.

That's it; I've been spending too much social time with him; when we're alone together he talks more, he shares his thoughts and I share mine, we discuss things and the damned guy is really good at debates... Obviously talking to my boyfriend is taking a serious toll on my sanity.

Oh my god... I'm turning into Naru.

* * *

**I love Mai! But R&R with opinions... I know it's short... short but sweet?**


	2. Turning into MaiChan

**Quite a few reviewers wanted another chapter so ALTHOUGH it was a one-shot... Here is "Turning into MAICHAN!!"**

Oliver Davis is a proud man.

At 22, I am the most famous paranormal investigator in the world and, although I've never accepted an invitation to be interviewed, put in a photo-shoot, or appear on TV... everyone seems to recognise me.

They also seemed to recognise my long-time girlfriend, Japanese Taniyama Mai.

The woman in question looks up at me from her menu and raises an eyebrow inquisitively. "Naru? Are you okay?" She asks, tucking a short brown lock of hair behind one ear. "You seem distracted."

I sigh and ignore the gossiping schoolchildren behind me, who are, in fact, _discussing me. _"Nothing, Mai. What are you having?" I ask, ignoring them... I'm ignoring them.

_Sure... if only they wouldn't keep mentioning my name!_

"Dr Davis?" One of them asks me, so, sighing laboriously, I turn and fix the questioning individual with my sharpest glare.

"Yes?" I ask, frustration evident in my voice as I address the young girl. "What is it?" She quails under my glare and looks to her boyfriend for support. "I haven't got all day so what do you want?" I inwardly cringe at the harshness in my own voice; she doesn't deserve that tone, and, if the kick I receive from Mai is any indication, my better half is thinking that too. "Sorry, what is it?" I gentle my tone to reassure the teenagers.

"Well... In this interview, your mother says that you bought a wedding ring for Mai-chan... So are you two engaged?"

Time slows down to a complete halt and I widen my eyes in horror. _Mother... I'll get you for this... _"I-I-I... uh, um..." I feel the damned blush creep to my normally pale cheeks. "I..."

I don't want to be here anymore; this is _agony! _The ground will swallow me up now if there is a god! "Yes we are." That voice snaps me from my inner turmoil and I lock eyes with Mai. _My _Mai, who is smiling warmly at me with small tears in her cinnamon eyes. She nods a little and grins, a gesture which I quickly return.

I grab my _fiancée's _hand and pull her from the restaurant, into the bust London street, hailing a taxi I follow my lover into the back seat where we sit, facing each other with identical expressions. "Oxford Street, please... SPR headquarters." I instruct the taxi driver, reaching over and lacing fingers with my _fiancée._ "I love you."

"I know that, you idiot." She smiles again and leans into my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

I grin again and blush. "So that's a yes?" I ask, shyly. _Damn it, when did I start acting like this? _Mai bites her lip and kisses me again.

"Of course it's a bloody yes... I thought you were meant to be intelligent?" She teases as we leave the taxi, paying the driver before I lead her to the door, leaning down to kiss her again, I pull out the ring from my pocket and slip it on her finger.

"Thank you."

"A sorry and a thank you in one hour? Oliver Davis you're going soft." She smiles.

I smile back. _No. I'm spending too much time around you... Oh my god... _I almost falter as I unlock the door, entering a room filled with my employees. Masako runs over and hugs Mai as does Ayako and Madoka and my mother. The men of the room slap me on the back and congratulate me but I'm busy in my own thoughts.

Oh my god... I'm turning into Mai.


End file.
